


Like a Southbound Train

by A_Diamond



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Car Sex, Crisco, Exhibitionism, Food Trucks, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Switch Dean, Threesome, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond
Summary: Dean was pretty bad at restraining his impulses in general, which was how he’d ended up quitting his nice, normal, stable job to run a food truck with his two best friends. And also fucking both of them.





	Like a Southbound Train

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhoney/gifts), [VioletHaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletHaze/gifts).



> SPN Kink Bingo square: BennyCasDean. Masterpost [here](http://alxdiamond.tumblr.com/kink).
> 
> Friends, this is what you get for encouraging me.

“Now I know y’all ain’t making a mess of my kitchen again,” Benny’s voice rumbled over the sound of the keys in the door. Cas froze guiltily, but the way the truck shifted as Benny stepped up rocked him forward into Dean’s dick anyway. Trying to hold back a noise, his face scrunched in pained concentration. It was a valiant effort, but one which Dean happily ruined through judicious use of his hands.

“Dean! Ah, fuck.”

Cas’s head fell back against the steel wall with a loud bang and he pushed hungrily into Dean’s touch. Dean twisted his wrist once more just to hear Cas moan again. By the time he turned his head to look over, Benny was already standing in the opening that divided the cab from the coming area, arms crossed.

Saying, “We sure as fuck are,” was by that point several layers of redundant, but Dean enjoyed doing it anyway. He didn’t stop banging Cas on the counter, either. Why would he, when he could smirk at Benny then turn back to pull Cas forward into a kiss? Cas strained into it, always a gorgeous slut for affection, and Dean couldn’t stop himself from stealing the breath out of Cas’s mouth until he shook from it.

Dean was pretty bad at restraining his impulses in general, which was how he’d ended up quitting his nice, normal, stable job to run a food truck with his two best friends. And also fucking both of them.

“Come on now, I know you know better.”

Benny’s disapproval made Cas tense up. All of him, tight heat around Dean getting tighter, and even if Dean had been nurturing thoughts of pulling out, that there would’ve seen them dead and buried. He went harder instead, and if his thighs hit the wicked bottom edge of the counter forcefully enough to bruise with each inward thrust, it was worth the slicked drag of Cas on his dick. The breaths that pushed out of Cas’s lungs between a whimper and a grunt were just a bonus on top of that.

“Fuck, baby, that’s so nice. Feel so fuckin’ good.”

A big, warm hand clamped down on the back of Dean’s neck, making him jump—and making Cas shudder out a groan. It wasn’t that Dean had forgotten Benny, far from it. Being watched lit a particular fire up his spine, a mix of showmanship and lust and something even less definable that was almost as electric as a touch lighting up his prostate. But Benny also liked watching, and sometimes that was all he did.

Not today, apparently. Today, Benny’d got two thick fingers slathered with shortening—they were gonna have to throw out that whole tub, or just reserve it for recreational purposes—while Dean was distracted by Cas’s fantastic ass. He knew this because Benny wasted no time, once he had a hold of Dean, in pushing those very same fingers into him; slow but not especially gentle, just the way he liked.

“Shit,” he gasped against the burn.

“Dean.” Cas glared at him, though his usually piercing gaze lost some of its edge amid flushed cheeks and one knee pushed up almost back to his ear. Far from his aborted attempt to stop before, he was now pissy that Dean wasn’t moving anymore.

But with Benny splitting him open, Dean was pretty sure doing anything other than standing there and taking it would actually kill him.

“I—”

“Hush now,” Benny murmured warm into his ear. Hooking his chin over Dean’s shoulder to look at Cas, he added, “Give us a minute, cher. I’ll have him back to you soon enough.”

Cas’s scowl didn’t abate. “Soon isn’t soon enough.”

Laughter tickled the side of Dean’s face as Benny chided, “Needy.”

“I’m not the one interrupting in the middle of—mmmm.”

Dean shut Cas up with a nail right under the tip of his dick, and shut Benny up with a light backwards headbutt and the instruction, “Jesus, shut up and fuck me.”

Cas and Benny didn’t always get along, just the two of them. It was Dean who had brought them together, and they needed him to lubricate the friction between them when they butted heads. Not that he had any complaints about being between them, not in the fucking least. But it did mean he sometimes had to diffuse arguments with his pants down.

Fortunately, they weren’t inclined to push it this time around. Too horny to be ornery, maybe.

Gripping Dean by the hip with one big, firm hand—and God did Dean love the feel of those on his body—Benny used the other to guide himself into place. His hands weren’t the only big, firm thing about him; his dick was hot and almost too huge as it pushed in. Dean could take it, had taken it countless times, but it still felt like an impossible task every time Benny’s girth stretched him open.

“Fuck,” he panted through it, head thrown back on Benny’s shoulder. “Oh fuck. Benny, easy—”

“Nah.” The abundance of Crisco eased the way for the meaty root of Benny’s dick, but it didn’t make it ache much less. “You’re good, darlin’, there you go.”

He pressed himself along Dean’s back. “I do believe you were in the middle of some important business, here. Don’t let me stop you, go right on and treat your boy nice.”

Feeling Cas draw a breath, no doubt to say something irritable, and also eager to feel Cas gripping him again, Dean closed the scant distance that had opened between them. Fucking into Cas meant fucking himself off Benny, a tender prospect but worth it to chase into Cas’s heat.

Dean forced himself to lift forward off Benny’s supportive chest and lean forward, though it stopped being an effort as soon as his gaze locked with Cas’s.

“Hey, gorgeous,” he whispered. “Come here.”

Like he’d been waiting his whole life for the invitation, Cas surged up. Dean helped him along with a steadying hand around the back of his head, because even for a guy as bendy as Cas, it was an awkward position. But Cas liked to be pushed, and Dean loved to push and pull and overwhelm him until Cas was a blissed-out puddle of tactile need. They worked well together that way.

He eased Cas back to the counter then braced himself with one hand on the metal and the other on Cas’s thigh. Rolling his hips just right to make it good for Cas meant working his own prostate on Benny inside him, but he clenched his jaw and tried not to let the pleasure build too far. He wanted to get Cas off first, but fuck. It was a hell of a job when every move brought him pleasure from both sides.

Benny just waited, happy to let Dean do all the work. All that indicated he was even affected by Dean rocking on him was that his hand clenched on Dean’s hip every few seconds then loosened again. Maybe his breath got a little uneven, but maybe Dean couldn’t tell the difference over his own shallow panting.

Shifting to free one hand, Dean wrapped his fingers around Cas’s dick again. There was no way he could last without moving things along a bit.

“You gonna come for me, sweetheart?” he asked as Cas bucked into the touch. “Let me see it, baby. Let me see how good I make you feel. Come on,” he added, leaning over for leverage and also so he could stage whisper conspiratorially, “make a gorgeous mess of yourself all over Benny’s nice, clean counters.”

“Damn it, Dean,” Benny grumbled, but Dean couldn’t pay him any mind when Cas was shaking to pieces beneath and around him.

It was probably Dean’s dick in his ass and Dean’s hand on his dick more than the opportunity to spite Benny, but Dean counted it as a win in the dirty talk category anyway. He fucked and stroked Cas through it, waiting for the last droplets of come to dribble down his fingers before he let go to reposition again.

He let himself be selfish, then—though was it really selfish when he knew Cas liked him to do it?—and thrust his hips hard and fast and shallow. It wouldn’t have done much for Cas if he were still waiting, not the right depth or angle, but it felt amazing for Dean to sink into Cas’s orgasm-lax body then roll back just so onto Benny’s waiting dick. He was already so close.

“Benny,” gasped Dean when he could feel it building. “Fuck, Benny, babe, come on, please.”

Then he was bent over with Benny’s hands on his back, pressed tight against Cas’s chest, and Cas’s arms wrapped around him. Cas cradled him close and nuzzled his messy, sweat-damp hair against Dean’s shoulder and cheek. Alternating tender words and ecstatic curses, Dean spilled into Cas as Benny pounded into him, pounded them together.

It didn’t take long for Benny to join them, pulsing and groaning in Dean; he’d been worked up almost as long as Dean, and though he had the stubborn stamina of an ox, he was still only human. He folded over, but kept his weight on his hands to either side of Dean as he caught his breath in hot shudders against the nape of Dean’s neck.

When Benny pulled out and stepped back, though, Cas turned his head away from Dean long enough to grab Benny by the wrist. “Stay?”

Chuckling softly, Benny leaned around Dean to kiss Cas’s brow. “This is no place for three grown men to cuddle, angel. ’Specially not after all the health codes we just violated.”

“Stay.”

There was no arguing with that tone, not even for Benny. Sighing, he nudged Dean with his hip. “Bring him here, then. Counter ain’t going to be comfortable long.”

Eventually Cas would be satisfied with the amount of skin contact they’d offered and stretch, archly telling Dean to clean up; but for the time being, the three of them lounged together and traded drowsy ideas for the next month’s menu.


End file.
